This invention generally relates to tire pressure monitoring assembly and mounting method. More particularly, this invention relates to a valve assembly including separable valve stems and a clip secured sensor assembly.
Tire pressure monitoring sensors can be mounted to a tire valve stem. The sensor includes a weight that must be accommodated for in the mounting method. When the wheel is rotating the weight is acted on by centrifugal forces that can disrupt the desired position of the sensor. Further, movement of the sensor can be transmitted to the valve stem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a valve stem and tire pressure monitoring mounting method that both eases assembly and accommodates forces encountered during operation.